Problem: A yellow pair of boots costs $$3$, and a popular white pair of shorts costs $10$ times as much. How much does the white pair of shorts cost?
Explanation: The cost of the white pair of shorts is a multiple of the cost of the yellow pair of boots, so find the product. The product is $10 \times $3$ $10 \times $3 = $30$ The white pair of shorts costs $$30$.